


The Arrangement

by FormidablePassion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Bottom Dean Winchester, Breathplay, Business AU, Canonical Character Death, Come Marking, Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Platonic Wincest, Possessive Sam Winchester, Possibly Non Consenual, Protective Dean Winchester, Sadist Castiel, Serial Killer Sam Winchester, Soulless Sam Winchester, Wincestiel - Freeform, bullet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: AfterJohn forced a marriage on himthat he didn't want, Dean took care to make sure the same wouldn't eventually happen to Sam no matter John's word.He was too late to stop the marriage but eventually grew to love his new husband.Once Sam realized Dean's loyalties were shifting he was determined to set things back on the right path.Little did either Winchester know, Castiel was more than he appeared to be.





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I re-read a short thing I wrote back in the beginning of July (linked in the summary) and had posted on my PF. It made me think nefarious thoughts that I then shared with my friends and was encouraged to take things further.  
This is the result. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> Many thanks to my darling [Ry](https://trisscar368.tumblr.com/) for the quick late night edits to get this thing posted to share with others. 
> 
> **A note about the Rape/Non-Con warning:** I marked it as that even if the situation with Dean is (in my and Ry's heads) dub con at the worst. He willingly walked into that house, he knew what Sam was, he was willing to go through it anyway.

  * Business AU where John forces Dean into a marriage by saying he is going to force Sam into it and he knows that Dean won’t allow it, so Dean ends up taking Sam’s place. 
  * Dean realizes this was John’s plan the whole time and gets his revenge by killing John using slow acting poison so he dies when Sam and Dean are out of the country. 
  * Dean has been protecting Sam his entire life. Sam is a killer and Dean has been covering up Sam’s messes his entire life. Trained Sam how to do it so he won’t have to clean up after him as much. 
  * John never knew that Sam was never into guys or girls, just killing. Dean knew though.
  * John was Dean’s first kill. 
  * John had already had the contract drawn up so when Dean goes through with the marriage to avoid a breach of contract, the business merger goes through and Dean and Cas have become one of the wealthiest and hottest power couples in the business world. 
  * Dean still puts Sam first but is warming up to his kind, loving, generous husband. 
  * Dean goes with Cas, as he learns that Cas is one of the biggest philanthropists out there. It really is a refreshing contradiction to his life with Sam. 
  * Dean falls hard and fast. He spends many nights taking apart Cas and letting Cas use his gentle hands to carefully take Dean apart until he is begging to have Cas inside him. 
  * Dean is content in his life with his yin and yang, brother and husband. 
  * One day Cas comes home grumbling about some business rival that he had been dealing with. Dean knew the one, he had dealings with them in the past.
  * A week later Cas comes home confused. When Dean asks what happened he tells him that shortly after the contracts were signed for the deal his business rivals suffered a terrible car accident on their way to the airport and both died in the air lift on the way to the hospital. 
  * Dean sends Sam a text that night, "The cookies were fantastic, brother! Keep up the good work." and smiles as he holds his husband. 
  * After that Sam starts to notice things. Sure he was willing to take out those business rivals for Dean, Dean never once asked him for anything from Sam, not along this particular skill set anyhow.
  * Sam notices how devoted to Cas Dean has become. He feels rage simmer in his chest. Dean is _his,_ always has been. Dean has been devoted to Sam their entire lives. Cas can’t have him.
  * It’s one night when Dean declines having a beer with Sam it happens. Sam snaps. 
  * Dean realizes too late what Sam’s words meant when they hung up. Dean gets home to an empty house. His heart falls to his feet. 
  * Dean is torn when he realizes what Sam is going to do. 
  * He walks into Sam’s living room just as Sam is taking his blade to Cas’ chest. 
  * Not wanting Sam to see his weakness he barely chokes back tears and starts to bargain with Sam. 
  * Dean tells Sam that he will always come first, that he still loves him all the same. He makes promises that nothing will change, nothing _has _changed. 
  * Sam tells Dean that after their chat Cas knows too much. Cas has to die. 
  * Dean promises that if Sam lets Cas go he will talk to him, Cas will always be on their side. If at any point he isn’t he will willingly let Sam take care of it.
  * Sam glares at Dean and carves a S.W. in Cas’ chest as a reminder for Cas and Dean. 
  * When Dean finally gets to untie his husband Cas glares at Dean and falls to his knees to suck Sam off because _holy fuck it was hot_ and he enjoyed it.
  * Sam shoves him away brutally and tells him to show his devotion by letting Dean fuck his face, letting him choke him until he passes out from lack of oxygen. 
  * Sam doesn't get off sexually to this, at least not in a physical way. He does however find pleasure in the way that he was able to so easily control both Cas and Dean
  * He finds pleasure in watching how uncomfortable Dean is forcing his cock down his husband's throat, being rough in ways they’ve never been, with his baby brother watching.
  * Sam loves the way Dean fights back the tears in his fear-filled eyes as he holds his husband’s head tight while Cas grows weaker with each breath he can’t take in.
  * Sam reaches out and grabs Dean’s hands before he is able to stop Cas from falling limp onto the floor at their feet. 
  * He looks into Dean’s terrified eyes and tells him to jack off until he comes all over the fresh marks on Cas’ chest. 
  * When Cas comes to it is to Dean licking his own come from his wounds. Cas groans with each swipe of Dean's tongue over his bloody cuts. Dean feels Cas’ hard dick pressing against his thigh and gives him a look.
  * Sam smiles wickedly at the sight and orders Cas to eat Dean out and then fuck him. “No I won't give you lube. Better spit inside that hole while you’re there.”
  * Dean is used to Cas fucking him, but they have never went without at least a little lube.
  * Dean cries because even though Cas spit on and inside him spit does not make good lube so he chafes quickly. 
  * Sam tells Cas that he can't stop or slow down. Sam occasionally spits on Cas' dick during a backstroke but otherwise offers no other relief.
  * He sits and watches with a good scotch in his hand. When he thinks Cas is slowing down he pours alcohol on his chest, Cas’ body jerking and slamming his cock deep inside Dean.
  * Cas isn't worried about hurting Dean. He’s enjoying it, he slows down pretending to be concerned, knowing that Sam will make him suffer. He craves it. He wants to be abused and he wants Dean's ass clenching around his cock until it is so tight that he will end up tearing Dean open.
  * That’s exactly what happens. 
  * Cas grabs Dean's hair and pulls him back on his dick so hard that he can feel the blood when it starts flowing, easing the way, and he puts his other hand around Dean's throat and squeezes to roughly coax gasping sobs from him, rips them from his throat just like his dick is ripping him open.
  * Sam finally sees Cas for who he truly is. How he never saw it before is a wonder. How Dean never saw it absolutely blows Sam's mind. Dean grew up with Sam after all.
  * Sam could only start to plan terrible, wonderful things after this.
  * Cas keeps going, every time he gets close to coming in Dean he slows down or starts to dote on Dean only to be reprimanded by Sam, the pain dulls his desire while amping it up in a whole different way.
  * "You're beautiful like this. I don't know why I never saw it before. No wonder Dean is so devoted to you." Sam praises. 
  * Finally Cas comes deep inside Dean's ass, blood and come dripping down Dean's thighs as he falls to the floor in tears, broken; the two people who mean the most to him in the entire world, the two people he would do literally any and everything for, did this to him.
  * Dean curls up and stares blankly at the wall as Cas' hand, warmth from before this night gone, trails along his body. He flinches as Cas shoves his fingers deep in his ass and watches as he spills more of his seed out of his ass and then pulls it out and offers it to Dean. 
  * It’s Sam who speaks. "Open up Dean." 
  * Sam’s voice grows dangerous when Dean refuses, "This is your punishment, this is what happens when you dare put someone before me." 
  * Dean opens up and swallows down what Cas offers.
  * "This won't have to happen again, Dean. Not like this. Not if you are good for us." Sam soothes, the caring loving little brother act in full force. His eyes soft as he cradles Dean's face while Cas gently cleans him up from behind. Cas’ hands soft and loving like they were in their marital bed.
  * Dean's head is spinning. He nods, he knew years ago that he would always follow Sam wherever he went, even into the depths of hell. Now he has Cas. For what that’s worth.
  * He loves them both. 
  * He knows that Sam loves him too, in his own fucked up way. He can only hope that his devotion inspires love from Cas as well.
  * Sam's thumb trails along Dean's bottom lip and lets it softly pull closed before wiping away another tear. "Cas, isn't he beautiful when he cries?"   
"He is the most beautiful person I've laid eyes on. Many nights I held him wishing I could make him cry for me. Thank you for this gift Sam." 
  * Cas kisses Dean while handing him the very blade Sam used to carve into Cas' chest.
  * "Make me yours for good Dean. You are my husband. I can't only belong to Sam."
  * With a fortifying breath Dean accepts his future and carves D.W. into his husband's chest next to Sam's handiwork. 
  * Without being told he licks up the blood dripping down his chest before capturing Cas’ mouth for a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So my original idea was to have Dean be the serial killer in this scenario. Things took a quick turn. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.  
If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on PillowFort as [FormidablePassion](https://www.pillowfort.io/FormidablePassion)  
I promise I’m nice.e.


End file.
